Tamika Bowden (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, formerly professional gymnast | Education = College Graduate | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Herb Trimpe | First = Fantastic Four Annual #26 | HistoryText = Ealy Life Tamika Bowden, a potential Olympic medal winner, was the victim of an unfortunate accident that confined her to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Her father Dennis Bowden, a mechanical engineer who graduated with top honors from M.I.T., created an exoskeleton for her so that she could walk gain. His creation worked so well that Tamika became stronger, faster, and more agile than she ever was. Wildstreak With her new abilities she wanted to go out in the world and make a difference, so she donned a costume and became the vigilante known as Wildstreak. The main target of her vigilantism was a New York mob boss named Big John Buscelli. He was the man responsible for Tamika’s accident because of her father’s refusal to work for him, and now he was going to pay. Tamika felt that she had a duty to take him down in order to prevent any other innocent people from being maimed by him, and tracked Big John all the way to Florida. Buscelli already had other problems with a business associate, Emanuel King, scamming from one of his Florida operations, but King had recently acquired an ally in the alien symbiotic entity called Dreadface which he planned to use against Buscelli. Tamika arrived at King’s hotel, a front for the Buscelli money laundering operation, and began searching for evidence against him when she encountered a piece of the symbiote. Wildstreak's initial contact with the symbiotic life form would have been disastrous if not for a timely intervention by one of the hotels other guests, the Thing (Benjamin Grimm). Ben almost immediately recognized the entity from their first meeting and saved Wildstreak’s life by running enough electric current into the portion of the alien to dissolve it into nothingness.In the meantime, Dreadface was planning to take over the world, and would eliminate anyone in his way including Emanuel King who turned on his partner. King only wanted to get out from under Buscelli’s rule and had no knowledge of the alien's true goal, but Dreadface assaulted King and left him for dead. Wildstreak and the Thing found him, but it was too late to save him. Ben left to confront the alien while Wildstreak stayed with the dying man. King convinced Wildstreak to help him over to a statue on the hotel grounds, and once there, he activated the hotel’s self-destruct sequence. Knowing she couldn’t stop the inevitable explosion, Wildstreak raced to warn the Thing, and the two were saved because of the Thing’s teenage nephew from the future, Psi-Lord, as he shielded them from the blast with a psychic force field. The hotel was completely obliterated and Dreadface was seemingly destroyed. Back in New York, Big John Buscelli was dealing in illegal gun running, and Tamika was ready to put a wrench in the works. During a raid on one of his warehouses, Wildstreak found a large stash of guns and a former junior high school classmate by the name of Carl Washington who was working for Buscelli. Washington had been selling guns to kids at the school that Kevin Masterson attended, and it almost led to Kevin being shot accidentally. Kevin’s father Eric, better known as Thunderstrike, began to investigate the situation as did the vigilantes Bloodaxe and Sangre. Wildstreak and Thunderstrike stumbled across one another and were at odds for a brief moment until a gunshot snapped them back to reality and reminded them who the real enemy was. Thunderstrike held off a group of armed thugs while Wildstreak tried to reason with Carl. Carl recognized Tamika and was going to betray her by exposing her secret identity to the people he worked for in order to get in their good graces. As the battery pack that allows her exoskeleton to function ran out of juice, Tamika sat crippled in the street powerless to stop her former classmate as he ran away. Carl Washington never got a chance to say anything to anyone for after he left Wildstreak lying helpless on the sidewalk, he was shot dead by Sangre. Civil War Refusing to comply with the Superhuman Registration Act, she was arrested by Iron Man, Spider-Man and the NYPD, along Lectronn, Lightbright and Phone Ranger. While in the custody of Mister Fantastic, of the Fantastic Four, Wildstreak was freed from her containment unit as she was being transported to the Negative Zone for imprisonment. She escaped both Reed Richards and the armed guards that were attempting to recapture her with the help of the Invisible Woman. Where Wildstreak will turn up next has yet to be revealed. | Powers = Mechanically-enhanced human, utilising an exoskeleton of her fathers design which grants; * Class 10 Superhuman Strength. * Class 10 Superhuman Speed. * Acrobatic and athletic skills augmented by suit. | Abilities = Highly trained acrobat and athlete. | Strength = Class 10 | Weaknesses = Exoskeleton needs batteries to work which have a limited lifespan so needs recharging after prolonged usage. When they have no power Wildstreak is practically paralyzed. | Equipment = * Wildstreak: Mechanical Exoskeleton that enhances strength, speed, and acrobatic skills. | Transportation = Van | Weapons = None | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Wildstreak_(Tamika_Bowden) * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wildstreak * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/wildstrk.htm }} Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats